


Local High School Has Two (2) Dramatic Gays and It's Two Too Many

by missHapp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i personally think it is lol), Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, POV Outsider, all while logan watches and dies a little inside, and chaos ensues, bc they flirt with logan a bit at the end, he accepts like the dramatic gay he is, roman challenges janus to a impromptu quiz about hamilton, so it's up to you if it's an OT3 or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missHapp/pseuds/missHapp
Summary: Logan's first time in detention is worse than he could've ever imagined. Why did Janus and Roman have to fight all the time, and why were they so loud?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Local High School Has Two (2) Dramatic Gays and It's Two Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> hello fanders, i hope you enjoy this thing that i wrote. it's kind of a mess, but it's a pretty mess.

There was a screaming match occurring in Logan’s history class. He was resisting the urge to search up if you could die by migraine or sheer idiocy. At that moment, he sure felt like he could. Roman Prince and Janus Black were the two morons engaging in that screaming match, and the teacher was doing absolutely nothing to stop this. She was a ‘cool’ type of teacher, which meant she taught them the things they needed to learn, but in an interesting way. And not in an interesting way where she tried to relate to the kids, but in a way that made Logan grin. She often played crash course history videos when the class needed a pick me up, and for that, she was respected. 

But good old Mrs Morizawa did not have Logan Berry’s respect that day. His ears were  _ this  _ close to bleeding. Not literally, of course. It was just a new idiom that he’d learned. Gruesome, sure, but it fit his mood.

“You can’t possibly know more about Ancient Rome than I do, you  _ bananaconda _ !” shouted Roman, furiously waving his hands about. 

He was probably going to hurt himself soon.

“Oh, really? Are you only assuming that because your name dictates so, princey?” Janus asked.

The other boy scoffed. “Of course not! How dare you think of me as such a shallow being! For example, were you aware that the Spartans were super gay?”

“You’re kidding,” Janus deadpanned. “Who doesn’t know that the Spartans were super gay?”

Some kid in the back raised his hand. Logan banged his head on his desk. The boy sitting next to him, Patton something-or-other, gave him a look of sympathy and winced as Roman proceeded to yell, “Fine! What do you know about Alexander Hamilton?”

“Much, much more than you do, lord thespian. I’m sure of this because I’ve actually studied him as a historical figure, not some character in a musical,”

“Just because all of my knowledge of the man comes from the musical and both books — yes, Snake Boy, I can read, don’t look so sad —does not mean that there’s a zero percent chance that I know more about him than you do, good sir!”

An audible eye-roll came from Janus.

“Why don’t you prove that to me then?” he asked. “Why don’t we arrange a time and place and take a test to see who really knows more, hm?”

“And who, exactly, would make this test?”

_ That’s  _ when Mrs Morizawa decided to step in. 

“Boys,” she said. “It’s okay, I’ll make the test for you. Come by after school tomorrow, you can take it with the kids in detention,”

Roman squealed. Logan elegantly stormed out of the room. He didn’t return to class, missing out on the last twenty minutes and earning himself his first ever detention slip. 

. . . . . . 

On the day of the test, Logan was on his way to detention in that same history classroom. His punishment wasn’t only to be in the room and suffer from boredom, oh no. Mrs Morizawa knew that he lost braincells every time he was in the same room with Janus and Roman, so  _ that  _ was his real punishment. 

The bell had just started to ring when Logan walked out of his calculus class and into the hallway, where he was promptly shoved into a locker by Remus Prince. He was chasing after his twin, who was holding three cans of Redbull in his hands, each at a different stage of falling on to the floor. Logan glared at their backs, getting up slowly. Remus didn’t do sports, so there was absolutely no reason for him to be that strong. Maybe his chaotic energy alone was enough to fuel his weird strength. Sighing, Logan started to trudge over to the detention room once more. And then he got knocked over again. 

He internally debated not going to detention at all. He could sit at the bottom of this locker until school was over… but then that would mean getting more detention. Eventually, Logan rose up, carefully looked both ways, then walked over to his doom. (Figuratively, of course.)

When he opened the door to said doom, he immediately saw what was about to be either another screaming match or a full on fist fight. Janus would win the fist fight, because even though Roman was a Jock™, Janus fought dirty and was probably the type to lick your hand if you tried to make him shut up. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Logan shuffled over to his seat and braced for whatever was to come.

“Alright students, please get out your homework or any other school related activities.” said Mrs Morizawa. “You have an hour. Have fun!” 

On the far left of the room, where the two competitors (and also the three cans of Redbull, all empty) sat, the aggressive pencil scratching began.The sound was irritating him to no end. There was no way Logan was getting his homework done in detention. 

Then again, most of the kids that were in here, didn’t do their homework  _ ever _ . Take a boy such as Virgil Moore, emo extraordinaire or Roman’s so-called ‘Chemically Imbalanced Romance’. It’s a nickname that Logan still couldn’t wrap his head around, and he’d been wondering about it since it was first uttered out of Roman’s mouth a few weeks ago. 

With nothing to do, Logan looked over to where the test was being taken. He was temporarily incapable of doing his homework, so there wasn’t much else to do. The test looked to be about three to four pages long, and Janus was already on the second one. He had a smirk on his face that screamed ‘victory’. Logan really wanted to remind him that if he celebrated too early, he might end up like the Hare in the classic fable “The Tortoise and The Hare”.

Fifteen minutes later, it seemed that the warning he’d tried to get over to Janus had gone ignored. Now Roman was on the final page and Janus was fuming with rage beside him. 

The pencil scribbling got even more aggressive in the final few questions, Logan barely being able to stand it, and then finally, in a grand crescendo, Roman stood up and smugly placed his test on Mrs Morizawa’s desk. A minute passed, then Janus did the same. 

When the boy with the birthmark on his face returned to his seat, he slid a finger from one side of his throat to the other. Roman just laughed in his face.

“That’s it!” shouted Janus, getting out of his seat. “I challenge you to another test!”

“Janus?” Logan asked, surprising everyone in the room, and even himself. He usually wasn’t one to blurt things out.

“...Who, exactly, are you?” Roman inquired.

Logan rolled his eyes, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. “I’m Logan Berry. We have both history and physical education together, not that you’d ever notice, but I digress. I simply wanted to point out the fact that your answers haven’t even been graded yet. I’d advise you to wait for those before you propose another challenge, Janus.”

“I-I… uh…” he stammered. “I—You make a good point,”

“Ha! So you admit defeat!” shouted Roman.

Logan huffed. These two were absolute morons. 

“No, I don’t. Didn’t you hear anything that Logan just said?” 

He looked up. Janus actually listened to him? How… pleasantly unexpected.

“Fine,” groaned Roman, sitting back down. “But just so you know, it was a challenge to do with dancing, specifically very hostile salsa. If you want to turn my offer down, that’s fine by me, I was simply putting the idea out there—”

Janus snapped his head around so quickly Logan jumped. “Sign me the  _ fuck  _ up,”

“Boys,” warned Mrs Morizawa. “Language. Remember that you are still in school,”

A glare was sent Roman’s way, and then detention continued on as usual.

Then, the grading was completed. Mrs Morizawa walked calmly to the test takers and smiled at them. Logan couldn’t get a read on her. There wasn’t any sure way of telling who had won, and for some reason, that seriously vexed him. 

The moment she placed the tests down, the whole room seemed to collectively hold their breaths, waiting anxiously. Or perhaps it was only Logan.

Suddenly, there was a shout of triumph coming from… Roman. 

“Suck on that, rapscallion!” he yelled.

Janus balled up his fists and tossed his papers to the floor. 

“This is a stroke of luck! You didn’t study at all! I bet you just chugged a concerning amount of energy drinks while singing Angelica’s part, thus being able to fight god to get this A plus you do not deserve!”

“I dunno, it could be that you’re jealous and taking it out on me?” Roman laughed.

“I am  _ not _ !”

“Yes you are, and you’re a coward if you deny it!”

“Y’know what? I’ve had enough, square up, princess,” Janus went into a fighting stance, staring him down.

“No, no, no,” said Roman. “Let’s do my challenge next. I did win this one, after all,”

“Race me to the gym?”

“Obviously,”

And they took off, leaving the rest of them in stunned silence. Mrs Morizawa cleared her throat.

“Logan, why don’t you go make sure they don’t break anything?”

He nodded. Turning the corner into the hallway, he sighed. When would this end?

The hallways were long and winding, and when Logan first started highschool, he had to make a color-coded map to make sure he didn’t get lost. But after some time, he had the whole campus memorized. It made things much easier, and he got to the gymnasium in under five minutes. 

Opening the doors, Logan looked around. He couldn’t hear any voices. Or salsa music, for that matter. Had Roman and Janus run out of the room just to run out of school? If so, he would have to report them to Mrs Morizawa. 

“Absolutely unacceptable,” he grumbled to himself, walking back towards the gymnasium doors. And then he heard a creaking noise coming from the broom closet approximately twenty feet away. 

He began to walk in the closet’s direction, slowly and quietly. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get murdered.

. . . . . . 

Logan’s hand rested on the cool metal of the round doorknob as he internally debated whether or not to open the door. It could potentially be  _ those two _ doing gosh-knows what, but… irrational as it was to think this, there was always the small chance that it was a creep that had somehow snuck onto school grounds.

That chance was pretty miniscule, so he decided to open it. And then found the two boys he was looking for. They were pretty preoccupied with their makeout session, though.

Roman blinked and looked at him. “Hey look it’s the pretty nerd!”

“...Pretty?” Logan asked.

A giggle came from Janus. “You find us making out in a broom closet and all you care about is being called pretty?”

He looked down at the floor. 

Roman frowned. “I don’t think he’s ever been called pretty before, babe,”

“What? That can’t be!”

Logan’s throat felt very dry. He was a little dizzy, to be honest. These compliments… he wasn’t used to this. He also wasn’t used to Roman and Janus being so civil with each other. They were still dramatic as ever, but that was to be expected. 

In between their giggles, Logan blurted, “Is this a new development?”

Janus smiled wide. 

“Not really. We’ve been dating for about six months now,I thought everyone knew?” asked Roman, fiddling with his boyfriend’s—they were  _ boyfriends _ —hair. 

“Oh. I didn’t.” he said. Then, “Why are you always fighting?”

“No one said that you and your partner always have to get along,” Janus said. 

Logan figured that must be true, but then again, he had never been in a relationship before. 

There were a couple moments of silence before he started feeling awkward. He pointed to the door and looked back at the two boys.

“You go on ahead, we’ll catch up,” said Roman. 

He nodded. But before he could escape, his wrist was grabbed by the boy in the red. He turned his head, and Roman winked at him. Logan raced out of there as soon as he could to hide his flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'd love it if you commented and told me how you liked it, or even just kudos'd!


End file.
